moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
2019
This is an overview of films released in 2019. If there are films we missed in any of the months, feel free to edit this page and add them. Films January EscapeRoom.jpg|Escape Room Rust Creek 2019 Poster.jpg|Rust Creek American Hangman 2019 Poster.jpg|American Hangman A dogs way home poster.jpg|A Dog's Way Home TheUpside.jpg|The Upside Replicas.jpg|Replicas After Darkness 2019 Poster.png|After Darkness Glass1.jpg|Glass Close 2019 Poster.jpg|Close The Final Wish 2019 Poster.jpg|The Final Wish TheKidWhoWouldBeKing.jpg|The Kid Who Would Be King Serenity2019.jpg|Serenity I Am Mother 2019 Poster.jpg|I Am Mother TheLodge.jpg|The Lodge February MissBala.jpg|Miss Bala VelvetBuzzsaw.jpg|Velvet Buzzsaw Piercing 2019 Poster.jpg|Piercing TheLegoMovie2TheSecondPart.jpg|The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part WhatMenWant.jpg|What Men Want ColdPursuit2019.jpg|Cold Pursuit High Flying Bird 2019 Poster.jpg|High Flying Bird TheProdigy.jpg|The Prodigy IsntItRomantic.jpg|Isn't It Romantic HappyDeathDay2U.jpg|Happy Death Day 2U AlitaBA.jpg|Alita: Battle Angel How to train your dragon the hidden world.jpg|How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World FightingwithMyFamily.jpg|Fighting with My Family March AMadeaFamilyFuneralPoster.jpg|A Madea Family Funeral GretaPoster.jpg|Greta TripleFrontier.jpg|Triple Frontier CaptainMarvel.jpg|Captain Marvel The Kid 2019 Poster.jpg|The Kid Wonder park poster.jpg|Wonder Park CaptiveState.jpg|Captive State NancyDrewandtheHiddenStaircase.jpg|Nancy Drew and the Hidden Staircase TheAftermath.jpg|The Aftermath Five Feet Apart.jpg|Five Feet Apart The Highwaymen 2019 Poster.jpg|The Highwaymen Red 11 2019 Poster.jpg|Red 11 Never Grow Old 2019 Poster.jpg|Never Grow Old Triple Threat 2019 Poster.jpg|Triple Threat Us ver3 xlg.jpg|Us Hotel Mumbai 2019 Poster.jpg|Hotel Mumbai The Dirt 2019 Poster.jpg|The Dirt Dumbo2019.jpg|Dumbo TheBeachBum.jpg|The Beach Bum Unplanned 2019 Poster.jpg|Unplanned April ShazamTheatrical.jpg|Shazam! PetSematary2019.jpg|Pet Sematary TheBestofEnemies.jpg|The Best of Enemies High Life 2018 Poster.jpg|High Life The Haunting of Sharon Tate 2019 Poster.jpg|The Haunting of Sharon Tate The Wind 2018 Poster.jpg|The Wind The Silence 2019 Poster.jpg|The Silence Hellboy2019Poster.jpg|Hellboy Little 2019 Poster.jpg|Little MissingLink2019.jpg|Missing Link After.jpg|After HerSmell.jpg|Her Smell Breakthrough 2019 Poster.jpg|Breakthrough Penguins 2019 Poster.jpg|Penguins CurseofLaLlorona.jpg|The Curse of La Llorona Under the Silver Lake 2019 Poster.jpg|Under the Silver Lake AvengersEndgameTR.jpg|Avengers: Endgame May LongShot.jpg|Long Shot UglyDollsPoster.jpg|UglyDolls DetectivePikachu.jpg|Pokémon Detective Pikachu TheHustle.jpg|The Hustle TolkienPoster.jpg|Tolkien JohnWick3Parabellum.jpg|John Wick: Chapter 3 – Parabellum ADogsJourney.jpg|A Dog's Journey TheSunIsAlsoAStar.jpg|The Sun Is Also a Star Aladdin2019.jpg|Aladdin Brightburn.jpg|Brightburn Booksmart.jpg|Booksmart Parasite 2019 Poster.jpg|Parasite GodzillaKingoftheMonsters.jpg|Godzilla: King of the Monsters Rocketman ver2.jpg|Rocketman Ma.jpg|Ma June Dark Phoenix Poster.jpg|Dark Phoenix TheSecretLifeofPets2.jpg|The Secret Life of Pets 2 MIBInternationalPoster.jpg|Men in Black: International Shaft2019.jpg|Shaft Childs Play 2019.jpg|Child's Play Toy Story 4.jpg|Toy Story 4 AnnabelleComesHome.jpg|Annabelle Comes Home Yesterday2019.jpg|Yesterday July SpiderManFFH.jpg|Spider-Man: Far From Home MidsommarPoster.jpg|Midsommar Crawl2019.jpg|Crawl Stuber2019.jpg|Stuber The Lion King 2019.jpg|The Lion King OnceUponATimeInHollywood.jpg|Once Upon a Time in Hollywood The Divine Fury 2019 Poster.jpg|The Divine Fury August HobbsandShaw.jpg|Fast & Furious Presents: Hobbs & Shaw TheArtofRacingintheRain.jpg|The Art of Racing in the Rain DoraAndTheLostCityOfGold.jpg|Dora and the Lost City of Gold TheKitchen2019.jpg|The Kitchen ScaryStoriesPoster.jpg|Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark TheAngryBirdsMovie2.jpg|The Angry Birds Movie 2 47MetersDown.jpg|47 Meters Down BlindedbytheLight.jpg|Blinded by the Light GoodBoys.jpg|Good Boys WheredYouGoBernadette.jpg|Where'd You Go, Bernadette Ready or Not poster.jpg|Ready or Not AngelHasFallen.jpg|Angel Has Fallen September ItChapterTwoPoster.jpg|It: Chapter Two TheGoldfinch.jpg|The Goldfinch HustlersTeaser.jpg|Hustlers AdAstra.jpg|Ad Astra Judy.jpeg|Judy October JokerTeaser.jpg|Joker TheAddamsFamily2019.jpg|The Addams Family GeminiMan.jpg|Gemini Man Jay and Silent Bob Reboot 2019 Poster.jpg|Jay and Silent Bob Reboot MaleficentMistressofEvilPoster.jpg|Maleficent: Mistress of Evil ZombielandDoubleTap.jpg|Zombieland: Double Tap Jojo Rabbit 2019 Poster.jpg|Jojo Rabbit The Lighthouse 2019 Poster.jpg|The Lighthouse November TerminatorDarkFate.jpg|Terminator: Dark Fate DoctorSleepTeaser.jpg|Doctor Sleep LastChristmas.jpg|Last Christmas Midway2019.jpg|Midway FordvFerrari.jpg|Ford v Ferrari 21Bridges.jpg|21 Bridges FrozenII.jpg|Frozen II KnivesOut.jpg|Knives Out December PlaymobilTheMovie.jpg|Playmobil: The Movie JumanjiTheNextLevel.jpg|Jumanji: The Next Level 6 Underground 2019 Poster.jpg|6 Underground Bombshell.jpg|Bombshell Star Wars - The Rise of Skywalker 2019 Poster.jpg|Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Cats2019Poster.jpg|Cats Ip Man 4 2019 Poster.jpg|Ip Man 4: The Finale SpiesinDisguise.jpg|Spies in Disguise LittleWomen2019.jpg|Little Women 1917Teaser.jpg|1917 Category:Years Category:Years in film